


Wishing for a Clothing Malfunction

by Skeren



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Genderbending, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are mishaps, then <i>mishaps</i>. Anything that changes the gender of everyone in your foursome without warning is the latter, definitely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing for a Clothing Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> Written April of 2008 for a Porn Battle. That I can find no evidence of finishing.

"You know, I think this has to be one of the best mishaps ever. If it wasn't for the fact that I wasn't a guy anymore anyway." Zack grimaced, glancing down at himself, then looked sideways over at Cloud again, the blond trying his, well, her best to pry off the now too-snug pants hitched around her hips.

"Zack, this is _not_ comfortable! Get over here and help, and stop ogling!"

"I can ogle if I want to."

"Actually." This time the voice was deeper, from Aeris. "I don't blame him for ogling. You've been fighting with those pants for five minutes and you keep _jiggling_. Even I don't jiggle like that most of the time."

"You do, you simply never have disagreeable clothing to cause the issue." The husky voice made Both Zack and Cloud freeze, Aeris spinning around in place. None of them had realized that Sephiroth had been there, let alone close enough to be caught up in the misfired spell. "However, a knife works fairly well to deal with the clothing if one is willing to sacrifice it."

Zack was speechless, her mouth opening and closing a couple times before snapping firmly shut. Sephiroth had no pants. No pants. Just a coat and that silly crosspiece and boots and it was all very very erotic looking. "Seph, how are you going to get back up plate like that?"

"The matter won't become an issue until we can get the mishap fixed." She padded over, taking masamune to Cloud's lower garments with a careful flick and effectively ending the struggle to get them undone. It also got a squeak. "I'm fairly certain that Aeris has something that would fit Cloud for later, and I'll deal with my own issue when the time comes."

The blond stared for a half a beat before tugging at the formerly deemed ridiculous neck cloth and yanked it to use as a makeshift skirt, the stare drifting into a scowl. "I could have worn the boxers!"

Aeris laughed and shook his head, then moved forward. "Look, considering how most spells work, this is going to be temporary right?"

Zack nodded, then absolutely lit up. "So we have to take advantage of the opportunity! Lesbian sex!"

"Zack!" Cloud scowled, looking over at her. "That is not what she was going to say!"

"Actually, yes it was." Aeris was already advancing on the blond, a sultry look on his face. "I mean, how often do you get to experience things from the other side, right?"

"Um." Cloud fidgeted, but didn't move away fast enough to avoid the kiss, a startled sound catching in her throat.

Zack, meanwhile, had inched her way to Sephiroth, and was taking a much bolder approach. Her fingers were running over Sephiroth's chest and down her belly for places definitely unknown. "You planned this from the moment you murdered your own pants, didn't you?"

"Perhaps." The silver-haired woman leaned in, nipped at Zack's lower lip as she steered her closer to the other two, fully intending on joining the escalating pair in their endeavors. "But I doubt you have cause to complain."

Clothes were the least of their concerns after that. Once they were removed at least.


End file.
